good enough for the likes of you
by SHARPIE addict
Summary: Sakura neko is your average, everyday girl... who's in love with an alien. ok, maybe not so average. Kisshu/OC from quizilla. reveiws are hugged!
1. new mew

I collapsed at one of cafe mew mew's tables, still in my jeans and a t-shirt from work. "I got fired!" I shouted, ranting to mint. "How could they do this to me?! I'm the only one who does any REAL work around there!"

mint smiled sympathetically and put a hand on my back. I smiled up at her. She always was able to calm me down. Then a strawberry-haired girl came running in. "MINT! Are you planning on WORKING today?!?" she was pissed. That much was clear. mint glared at her, but I held her back, walking to the front of her. I shot an a-class evil-death stare that gave a new meaning to 'if looks could kill.'

"Ichigo, she was just trying to calm me down, k? I JUST GOT FIRED AND ALL YOU CAN DO TO THE PERSON WHO'S TRYING TO HELP ME IS YELL AT HER?!?!" Ichigo blew out of steam and cowered in my wrath. I sat back down and smiled sweetly at her, making her think she might have imagined the whole thing. I thought for second.

"Yo, mint." I said, catching her attention. "Yeah?" She said, turning.

"Mew mint, mint, blue hair, blue hair, mew zakuro, zakuro, purple hair, purple hair. Mint's eyes were wide.

"Y-you know?" she asked. I nodded.

"It was kinda obvious." I said pointedly. Ichigo recovered from shock. "you're the leader." I said. She nodded.

"Do you have any strange marks that have appeared lately?" she offered. I pulled your hair around to the front to reveal a blue mark that looked like a fox flying on air. She nodded. "Ryou! Keiichero!" she shouted. The two bosses appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What?" Ryou asked. I flipped around and showed him my mark. He studied it for a moment, then said, "She must be the one that's infused with the aria fox." everyone was confused.

Ryou explained, "The aria fox is a fox that can survive the extremely low temperatures and snowstorms of the cyniclon's planet." I stared at him.

"Heh, once again, my element ties in with everything." I grinned. "So, I'm a mew mew, right?" they nodded. "Well, how the hell do I transform! I'm new at this! How the hell am I supposed to know everything?" Keiichero handed me a pendant. It turned blue and black the moment it touched my hand. "Lemme guess, that's new, right?" they nodded.

"Now, shout the first words that come into your head." Ichigo explained.

"MEW MEW CHERRY, AIR STYLE METAMORIFO-SIS!!" I shouted. My hair turned blue, and my eyes were a rusty amber color. I had blue fox ears and a blue fox tail tipped at the end in the traditional white. I had on a green-and-black short top that stopped where my chest ended, and a blue pair of shorts. My ears had purple inside them instead of pink, and you had on a white fingerless glove on one hand and white fishnets on the other. "Mew mew cherry!" I shouted at the end, landing in a crouch. I stood erect immediately and smiled, showing a pair of sharp teeth that looked capable of cutting through steel.

The others transformed and I met the remainder that I didn't know yet. They were all really nice. I really didn't care much about saving the world or treats, so I agreed to think about things. I left the cafe humming 'miracle' by cascada. I walked into my house, and felt something else there. I opened the door to my bedroom, and sure enough, a green-haired boy with elf ears and bright amber eyes was sitting on my bed, looking out my window. "Why me?" I managed to squeak out, and banged my head against the wall repeatedly until the boy snapped out of his trance and pulled me away from any walls. '_Shit, I'm being held by a guy!' _I groaned internally and pulled to get away from him. 

He held me tighter. 

I pulled harder. 

He held tighter. 

This went on for sometime, until I was gasping for breath and managed to squeak out, "need....oxygen...." he loosened and turned me so that I was facing him."Who, and what, the FUCK are you, and what the FUCK are you doing in my house?" he smirked.

"Ooh, the new mew has a temper."

"Oh. Wait." It clicked in my head. He must be the perverse alien that Ichigo had warned me about. I managed to gain a little wiggle room and stared him straight in the eye. "Your breath doesn't smell THAT bad." I said, keeping a solemn face while entirely trying to make a joke. He looked at me weird. I sighed. "Ichigo told me your breath stank." I clarified.

He burst out laughing on the floor, and I had cracked up and was now sitting on my bed, watching him roll with laughter.

"You're funny, new mew." I groaned.

"Don't call me that! My name's sakura, and if you want to take any nicknames other than neko further, I'll start calling you elf-ears." he grimaced.

"touché." he said. I smiled in triumph. "Kisshu." he said, putting his hand out for me to shake. I took it and he smiled, sending a slight flutter in my stomach through my spine and up to my head. "But you already knew that." I dropped my hand to my side and gave him a look.

"So, Kisshu, what exactly are you doing in my house?" 


	2. Kisshu the rapist?

Kisshu paused for a moment. "What do _you _think I'm doing in your room?" He said, still, apparently, trying to get an answer for me. I tilted my head to the side, thinking. Then a thought hit me. 

I jumped back as far as I could and screamed. "SO YOU _ARE _A RAPIST!" I shouted randomly. His eyes enlarged painfully wide.

"W-what? What the hell? What did Koneko-chan tell you about me, anyway?" He said, backing into the wall. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Oh, God! It hurts to laugh! You sh-should have seen the look on your face! You actually thought I meant it!" I gasped out when I was finally able to overcome the vicious giggles. He relaxed somewhat and glared at me.

"That wasn't funny." He growled.

I snickered. "Yes it was. you had one of those 'oh SHIT, we had _**HOMEWORK?!?'**_ faces on." I plopped down on my bed and sighed. He hovered over.

"Sooo....what now?" He asked nonchalantly. I looked up at him.

"I dunno. Wanna play the drinking game?" He looked at me weird. "Aren't you underage?" He asked slowly. I shrugged.

"So? M'parent's don't give a shit. I've got a bottle of vodka downstairs, though I prefer mike's hard."  
He looked at me for a second, then shrugged. "Yay!" I said.

"So, how do you play?" He asked as he flew behind me on the way down the stairs.

"Well, someone says something, like 'drink if you're gay' or something, and then whoever fits the description has to take a swig. It ends when the first person passes out." 

He nodded. I grabbed six bottles of mike's hard and two shot glasses before rushing into the living room. I set up the glass in front of him and poured the first shot. "I'll go first. Uh..... Drink if you've ever been mistaken for the opposite of your gender." Me and him took a swig. He looked me up and down.

"Seriously?" He asked. I nodded.

"I had a boy haircut, though, so I guess it was an honest mistake. Though poor Ichigo......" He cut me off.

"Ichigo?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yes, she hit on me. It was so funny, especially when Masaya came walking up and knew immediately who I was. He has a way of being around just in time to horribly embarrass anyone." I stopped after that, seeing as how he had murder written on his face after I mentioned Masaya. I wonder why? I gestured awkwardly to him, remembering now that while he acted friendly, he was still a boy, an alien who was trying to take over the world and a proven insane stalker of cats; and maybe foxes, too. 

He thought sourly for a moment. "Drink if you've ever seriously considered killing someone." He said listlessly, and took another swig. I put the glass to my lips, as well. He smirked. "Honestly?" I nodded.

"Yup. Masaya."

Kisshu looked up. "What'd he do to you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"The two-timing bastard broke up with me for Ichigo, and then had the gull to ask if we were still friends." I said, the darkness in my voice contrasting the complete ease my body was portraying. He laughed once without humor.

"What'd you say?" He asked. I smiled manically.

"I told him that if he _ever _did this to Ichigo I would cut off his balls with a plastic spoon, and in doing so ensure that dickheads like him never made it through his lineage." I laughed. "What about you? You obviously have a problem with him, so what is it?" 

He frowned. "He has Koneko-chan. That's reason enough." I smiled.

"Drink if you hate Masaya?" I offered. He smiled darkly and clanked his glass against mine. "May the bastard rot in hell?" He said.

I nodded."May he rest in pain and suffering the likes of which can only be discovered by love that's shattered."

We both drank to that.


	3. friends of the drinking game

Playing the drinking game proved fun after that. Later, when we were both three sheets to the wind, the questions got very personal. "Drink if you're a virgin." Kisshu slurred. I took about the thousandth swig that night. He smirked. "Seriously? No way, you're way too pretty."

I laughed. "I'm also a bookworm, somewhat annoying, a bit of a show-off, and like doing impersonations way too much." He snorted and nodded. "Drink if you've ever ran straight into a pole." I said, taking a drink. He laughed. I put a hand on my swimming head. "Ow. Embarrassment hurts." I mumbled.

"Look, Kisshu, as fun as this was, I've got to look for a new job tomorrow in a desperate attempt to keep at arm's length with Ryou and the pink poofy princess palace of doom. I don't see much point in saving the human race."

Kisshu quirked an eyebrow, apparently sober. "Why not?" He asked. I smiled.

"It's because of people like my cousins and uncle. I'm not named cat for nothing, ya know." I thought about it for a moment. "Why didn't you attack Kansas?" I asked randomly. 

He snickered. "What?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm from America, you know, not to mention a sci-fi addict. And we, me and my friends, that is, had this joke that if aliens did attack earth, it seemed as though Kansas would make a perfect target. "I laughed."I know it sounds silly, but you've gotta believe me. It seemed like every time alien attacks were involved, it happened to Kansas first." He laughed, too. 

"What other things did you and your friends say?" He asked, amusement coloring his voice. I smiled.

"Let's see.....one was that it'd suck to be a female werewolf, 'cause every once in a while, you'd phase on your period. Another one was to never trust a vampire that's allergic to garlic. Hmm... Oh, yeah. And we also used to say never trust a virtue, they're the most likely to kill you." I nodded solemnly. 

Kish smiled. "Interesting." He murmured. I smiled.

"You know, you're the nicest enemy I've ever had." I said, yawning. He smiled a very tiny, ironic smile.

"You don't have to be, if you don't want." I frowned and looked up at him.

"Of course I do. I have a commitment to Ichigo... Mint, Zakuro.... even Pudding and lettuce. Tell me, would you be able to look your friends in the face after a betrayal that deep?"

He sighed. "No, no I wouldn't." I gave out a frustrated hiss.

"This isn't right." I spat. He looked at me, startled. "What isn't right?" He asked. I shook my head.

"All of _this. _Kisshu, I've known you for a total of five hours, not including the ones where I was so drunk I was high, and yet I can be so sorely tempted to go with you that only the thought of looking my friends in the eyes after that could tear me away. It's like none of us were ever meant to fight; like the only really logical decision would be compromise." I looked at him for a moment. He sighed.

"You're right. I don't like fighting Koneko-chan, and the idea of fighting you is equally as abhorrent. But what can we do?" 

I smiled. "It would be nice if I was just me and you were just you, huh? A lot less complicated if I wasn't a mew and you weren't trying to wipe out the human race? Well, why don't we act like it?" He looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I sighed.

"I mean that when we meet like this, without anyone around, and when you're not trying to kill us. I'd very much like to be friends."  
He smirked. "Sounds like a plan." He said, and I laughed. 

"Friends?" 

"Friends."


	4. I think I broke my weapon

And so it went on like that for...well, about that night. Why? Well, the next day......

"WAUUUUGH!" I dropped to my knees in horror. I had been rejected by any and all cafe's in the area, except one. The horribly pink, horribly cute, and horribly gay mew mew cafe.

Ryou opened the door and walked out, standing in front of my depressed corner of woe. He leaned over. "Need a job?" He asked. I nodded numbly. He smirked, and I found that it looked very wrong on his face for some reason. I stood and followed him inside.

Ichigo looked at me. I smiled half-heartedly. "Guess who the new member of the Tokyo mew mew is?" I asked sullenly. She squealed and ran over to give me a hug. She glomped me ferociously and stood, waiting for me to get up from my new place on the floor. "I'll show you the dressing rooms!" She squealed.

I groaned and let her drag me by the hand, past a sympathetic Zakuro, an annoyingly calm mint, a very exited pudding, and lettuce's shy smile to the dressing rooms. 

I looked around. It was fairly big, enough for all of us to fit inside comfortably, at the very least. On one of the benches was a box with my name on it. I lifted the top to find a black frilly maid's dress and matching choker and girdle. I shrugged off my clothes and put the outfit on. At least it wasn't princess pink like the rest of the cafe. On the downside, though, I was sure to stick out like a sore thumb; the only black thing in the cafe, no doubt. 

I pushed the door open and was greeted by Keiichero. He smiled sweetly at me and handed me five trays. "Table one, table five, table twelve, table thirteen, and table sixteen are yours today." He said, handing me the trays. I nodded and went straight to work.

**An hour later****  
**

Okay, sorry about the time skip, but the only thing you really missed out on was pudding riding a pretend pony straight into lettuce, effectively making her drop the plates. 

Anyway, back to the story. 

So, life was mundane, hard work pretty much after that. I found myself half hoping that a chimera anima would crash into the building. Anything was better than listening to teenager's petty life sob stories and having them flip their hair at me while flirting with their boyfriends. Like I wanted their guys anyway. 

So, I was only partially surprised when a Chimera anima crashed down the side of the building, effectively clearing it. "Oh thank _God!_ That was the worst work day of my life! But it's over! I could almost kiss whoever did this!" wrong words to say. In the back of my mind, I fervently wished Kisshu didn't have a feddish for foxes. I tensed, waiting for him, but nothing happened. I sighed and transformed. 

Ichigo wasn't as relieved as I was. "Kisshu!" She shouted angrily. Sure enough, the green-haired alien stood-floated, actually- in front of her, smirking unabashedly with a slap mark the size and shape of Ichigo's hand. I smiled slightly. "Wow. Saved by Koneko. Okay." I whispered. Kisshu's ear twitched slightly, and his smirk widened, an almost sure sign he'd heard.

Ichigo turned to me, relieved. "Oh, good. You managed to transform. Okay girls! Let's get this thing!" 

I snickered slightly, but nonetheless attempted to bring my weapon out.

"Ummmm...... Alto Bow?" I said, suddenly very embarrassed. Alto bow? Seriously?! When did my life get this cheesy? 

Surprisingly, it worked. I had a bow but no arrows. I pondered vaguely on how to attack, looking at it.

"I think I broke it!" I shouted at Ichigo. She turned around, surprised, only to get hit by the Chimera. I sighed.

"You can't even work you're own weapon?" Kisshu asked from behind me.

"It's not _my _fault Shiragani Royal pain in the ass-san gave me a bow and no arrows!" I shouted.

"Hey! Sing, you idiot!" Ryou shouted at me. I looked down at the bow. Oh.

"I think I just had a brain fart." I said. Kisshu sniggered and teleported in front of me. "Let's see how well you fight, ne neko?" He said, laughing.

I pulled the bow up and watched it transform into a mic. I smiled. "How 'bout a duet?" I asked, and set out with the first two-part song in my head. "Ribbon alto harmony!" I shouted, and I found myself singing the song, every perfect note I sung turned into arrows and tried to hit Kisshu and the Chimera. 

Kisshu had sung, too! I didn't know I could do that. By then the chimera was history, and all the final arrows were aimed directly at Kisshu. He pulled out his katars to defend himself, though it wasn't necessary. I dropped the attack. I had purposefully sung a sour note to make it stop. He glanced at me briefly, relief flashing in his face, before it was replaced by a cocky smirk. 

"See ya later, mews!" he shouted, laughing and teleporting away.


	5. He loves her, she loves him not

That night found me deep in my bed cushions, trying to find some form of rest. After the fight with Kisshu, me and the other five mews had to clean up the rubble, and Ryou told us the damage was being paid out of our paychecks. Personally, I was glad the Chimera didn't hit the basement, where all of Ryou's very expensive lab stuff was. 

My face was so buried into my pillow that I barely heard the tapping at the window. I managed to sit up, sore and stiff already, and open the window. "Kisshu?" I asked wearily. The green haired alien smirked and flew in.

"Wasn't that great?" He asked excitedly.

I groaned. "Kisshu, you'd better hope to whatever god or deity you pray to that you are _not _talking about the fight with the Chimera that, while belating the boring cafe work, caused me and the rest of the mews to have a sudden reduction in a paycheck and sore everythings." I said darkly. 

Not surprisingly, he caught onto my mood quickly. "So, what animal are you, anyway?" He asked.

"Uhhh... Aria fox."

He laughed. "One from our planet? I find that highly ironic."

I nodded. "I did, too. Ah, well." He hovered a few inches above the ground. "So..." He said, looking around. I let out a tired laugh.

"So...What?"

He frowned. "What was with that attack?" He asked. I laughed again.

"I have no idea, Kisshu. All I know is I'm going to give Ryou a little piece of my mind next time I see him." He laughed, too.

"That was pretty funny. What did you mean by 'brain fart?'" He asked. I smiled.

"Well, one of my friends is a smart blonde, so we can't say someone had a blonde moment. It's when you are trying to think of something and then someone tells you, so you have that moment of 'OOOOOooohhhhh.' That's a brain fart." He nodded. 

I sat back in the bed, still slightly sore and tired. "Why'd you blow half the building off, though?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I felt like it. Though, I _do _recall someone wanting to kiss me for it, and I have the slap marks to prove it wasn't Ichigo. Would you know anything about that?" He glanced sideways at me.

I sighed. "Yes, yes, it was me. I'm sorry if I got you're hopes up, Kisshu. I was happy to get away from petty waitressing, and I got a little too carried away." He fake-pouted.

"You owe me a kiss, you know. I got slapped." He sounded very hurt. I shrugged.

"Whatever. It's not like it's my first."

He smirked. "Really? Who was?" I looked down.

"Kisshu, just hurry up with the stupid retribution already." 

He looked at me funny, but quickly shrugged it off. He cradled my chin with his hand and kissed me softly on the lips. 

It was like wildfire. I found my lips reacting to his immediately. It was a blazing, pleasurable, but also somewhat painful kiss. Then, in what was both an eternity and seconds, he pulled back.

"Geesh, neko-koi. If you wanted a kiss, all you have to do is ask." He said, smirking. I flushed.

"Sh-shut up." I murmured. He chuckled.

After Kisshu left, I was left to ponder that kiss. Once again, because this happened many other times, I found 'me' arguing with me.  
_I do NOT like him. He's an alien. He's the enemy. He's...__  
perfect! We just practically melted in his beautiful amber eyes! Ooohhh! __**  
**__No! I can't like him.__  
And why not?__**  
**__...He likes Ichigo.___

I stopped to think about that for a moment. I like Kisshu, Kisshu likes Ichigo, and Ichigo likes Masaya. And Masaya broke my heart.

Funny how things turned out. I lay back on my bed. "So, the guy I love loves another, who loves another, who's just an ego-driven MPD-stricken half-elf bastard."

I said out loud. I abruptly laughed at the sheer silliness of it. It was like a cross between _a midsummer Night's Dream _and _Romeo and Juliet. __  
_What a screwed up life I now led. I rolled over and sat up.

Kisshu loved Ichigo. That was the only thing I could focus on, and each time I thought it, it hit me in the gut. I clutched my heart and cried myself to sleep. Never, _ever, _had anyone made me feel this unloved, unwanted, and depressed. 

I shoved on some clothes. I needed to walk this off. Focus on walking, maybe running, for a while. I stepped out of the entirely too big house and set off at a brisk pace, My short brown hair moving around me, to my movements and the precious wind's will. I reveled in the breeze, lost myself in it. I was no longer me; I was the eastern wind, blowing my course with purpose and joy. I was no longer a boxed-in personification of hate, rejection, jealousy, and fear. I was only _me. _

The freedom never tasted so good. 

Naturally, I was so wrapped up in the wind that I bumped into someone. I scooted back and flushed. "G-gomenasai sir! I didn't mean-" I stopped. He smelled bad, and his lustful smile as he appraised me was nothing short of creepy. I froze in place.

"Oh, I think I can forgive you...With a little _retribution._"

He had scooted closer with every word, so that he was very close to me when he breathed out the last word. I recoiled from both his close proximity and the stench of his breath. 

"I-I don't think I can help you there." The fear shook my voice. This was _not happening to me._ I turned to run away, to find safety in my home, depression and the like far lost in an attempt to stay away from the piggish man. 

He grabbed my arm, and I screamed as loud as I could before he hit me in the back of my head. I blacked out. 

Kisshu's POV 

I had just teleported from her house. Was it just me, or was Neko-koi looking as surprised by the sudden intensity of the kiss as I was? It certainly was nothing like kissing Ichigo. Aside from the fact that she didn't respond, Neko had made it seem more than wanted. Like it was necessary for us to kiss, rather than some petty retribution. 

What had she felt like, though? What if she was just like Ichigo, and decided she didn't like me anymore? I shook my head. I don't normally think on more than one thing at a time. What's wrong with me? 

My ears twitched. A scream. Why did I care? It was cut off with a muffled thump. Again, why did I care? Maybe because it sounded A lot like...  
I mentally smacked myself and teleported to where the scream emitted. What was she doing out so late? 

I found her with some greasy dirt bag, unconscious but still thrashing. My mind frantically raced through all the things he could be planning, and it landed soundly on Rape. I let out an outraged growl. 

Not her. 

Regular POV 

I woke up suddenly and immediately started thrashing. 

"Neko-koi! Stop! I'm going to drop you if you keep thrashing like that!"

I relaxed immediately. The arms I were in were a much better substitute for the dull ache I had than the seedy, lust-filled pig of a man I had run into. I sighed. 

I felt his chest shake in a silent laugh. I looked up and smiled shyly at him. "Hi again." I whispered. He frowned. "What were you thinking? Why are you out so late?" He asked.

"Uhhh...I just had to clear my head." I said, looking away. Another silent chuckle rocked through his chest.

"Now why is it that I can leave Ichigo alone for indefinite amount of time, yet you I can't let out of my sight for more than a few minutes?" He asked. I was having trouble answering that one, so I dodged with one of my own.

"Why aren't you referring to Ichigo by her nickname? That's very out of character of you, Kish." I said. He shrugged. "Somehow, her nickname just doesn't fit_ neko-koi_." I smiled brightly. 

Maybe I had just the smallest of chances with him.


End file.
